creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
She's Escaped
Growing up, I was two people. I know it sounds odd, but let me explain. I was born with a twin sister. From the moment we were born, I could see what she saw, and hear what she heard. I could move her limbs. I could use her brain. It's hard to describe, but it wasn't like having a sister at all. We were the same person, our body was just disjointed. It was natural to me at the time, so I never really gave it much thought. It was all I had ever known. It did make growing up kind of awkward though. I quickly realized that different things were expected of my male half than my female half. You can understand how this got more than a little confusing, but I made it work as best I could. I guess you could say I became a pretty good actor. My two characters: Evelyn and Daniel. I used Evelyn to sort of vent my rebelliousness, but I mostly lived through my Daniel persona. I'm not sure why, but I'd always identify more with the male half of myself more than the female. I guess it could have to do with the gender of my soul, but I'm not sure I believe in all that. Anyways, it was a winning strategy, at least for my male half. Daniel was the good one, the smart one, the reserved one. Evelyn, on the other hand, was on the verge of flunking out of school, and was just a troubled child in general. Puberty hit us about three months before our 13th birthday, and it was a rough transition, to put it lightly. In addition to the usual "joys" that puberty brings, I was bombarded by constant, brain-splitting migraines. Both of us were bed-ridden. I know now that it was probably the conflicting hormones having an effect on my consciousness, but the doctors back then were dumbfounded. And then one morning, a month or so later, I awoke to find the pain had suddenly vanished. I could think again! But something was different. Something was missing. I couldn't control Evelyn anymore. I began to panic. I can only imagine that this is what an amputee must have felt like. I began to scream. My body convulsed violently. My parents rushed to me as I began to black out...and behind them, was Evelyn. My sister and I don't really get along, now. Her personality stayed the same, but her acting out seemed to increase. It seems she had made it her goal in life to torture and embarrass me. While this may sound like a typical sibling relationship, you'll have to believe me when I tell you there's something more sinister behind it. When we're alone, she'll sometimes whisper strange things... "I've escaped," she'll say. "Why haven't you?" Thankfully I'm leaving for college in a couple weeks, and I won't have to deal with her for much longer, but one thought still haunts me. I'd always thought that we were born with one soul. For those first 13 years, it felt like we were one person. If that's true, and she somehow "escaped" control of this soul, then what is she? What's controlling my sister? Category:Mental Illness Category:Reddit Pastas